Loyalty to
by Ina-Hina
Summary: She's lost her home and has no-one but her brother left. But is he the hero she makes him out to be? Will she find out the truth when she is sent on a mission to the Hidden Leaf? OCxSasuke OCxShikamaru OCxKimimaro OCxOC(one-sided) OCxKabuto as in brother-sister.
1. Chapter 1

ran as fast as I could. How could they be dead? It's impossible! My white hair covered my eyes and I fell from a lack of concentration. Oww! I fell face first in mud. My little legs struggled to keep me up but I kept running. I finally made it to the house. It was on fire.

"Mummy! Daddy! Kabuto!" I screamed as I teared towards the blazing house.

There was no one in the living room and the kitchen was empty. Maybe they made it out alive, maybe... My hopes were dashed as I found them. My mother and father, dead, lying on the floor, bloody and limp.

"No!" I shrieked as I ran towards them.

Someone pulled me back as I tried to run towards them.

"Madoka stop! It's too late! They're gone. There's nothing we can do!"

Someone shook me and I turned around to see Kabuto holding me.

"On..ee..chan..." was all I could say before I passed out.

I woke up in a field surrounded by flowers.

"Where- where am I?" I tried to stand up but my small legs would not and could not support me.

"A-ahh!" I yowled as I fell back down.

I landed on my bottom. "Owwie!" I said. (What else am I going to say? I am six years old.) "Where's Kabuto? Where's Onee-chan?"

"It's okay, I'm here." I heard a familiar voice say.

"Niissan!" I gave a squeal of delight and managed to half run, half stumble towards him.

"Hey there. You alright?" His voice was soft and gentle as always.

I started sobbing into his arms but my stubborn pride refused my tears after a few minutes.

"You're so strong neessan." He murmured as he held me. "You refuse to cry even after that traumatic event."

"You don't cry niiissan." I looked up at Kabuto with innocent eyes.

"Of course I don't." He said, "I'm the older one remember?" But despite his words, he seemed melancholy. "Don't you worry about a thing neessan!" He said with new determination. "I will find us a place to call home. So don't you dare cry." He kissed me on the forehead and took my hand. "Let's go hm, there's a village just over the valley.

I looked up at him and cheerfully nodded. "Ok Onee-chan! Lets go!"

_For my Onee-chan, I would do anything._

When we got to town Kabuto got me new clothes and a parasol for me to twirl. He took me to a park and told me to stay there. He then went back into town, presumably trying to find us a place to stay. I looked over to where the other kids were and started heading over there.

"Hello!" I called to the kids playing a ball game. "Can I join in?"

"No way!" Said the apparent leader of the group. "No outsiders allowed! Especially girls..." He added the last part with a snide smirk.

"Oh..." I said in disappointment.

I started walking away when the gang leader spoke again.

"Actually." Said the leader. "You can join my gang."

"Oh thank yo-"

"If... You complete the initiation." He gestured to those around him. "Everyone here has done it so you can join if you do it too."

"Ok!" I agreed wholeheartedly.

"You need to..." He made a dramatic pause. "Fight me and prove you're strong!" He grinned confidently.

"Sure!" I said happily.

He looked surprised at that and I giggled. Though I was untested in a true fight, I was not unfamiliar with the basics of combat. My whole family's been shinobi so of course I'll know a thing or two.

"Before I fight you, what's your name?" I asked the green haired boy.

"Eren Touro! Remember it because I'm gonna become Hokage someday!"

"Hokage?" I said feeling confused. _What's a Hokage? _

"Enough talk lets fight!" Eren declared fiercely.

I didn't reply. He came running towards and I suddenly froze because I realised I didn't want to hurt him.

Suddenly rain started pouring down and the best thing I could think to do was put my parasol up. I stood there, frozen and just when he was about to come down on me, something or rather someone, was standing infront of me and taking the hit for me. He got knocked down and landed beside me.

"Oh no!" I cried.

This was all my fault! I stood before them and held my parasol. It wasn't a knife but it would have to do. I started running towards them and was quickly filling the gap. I saw the look on Eren's face and internally sighed.

"Kya-ah!"

With one swift strike of my parasol, Eren fell towards the ground with a thud. He groaned and looked at me with eyes that were meant to kill.

"Everyone get 'er!" He called to the rest of his gang.

I ran away and as I ran further I could tell they were gaining on me. Eventually I couldn't go any further and I dropped to my knees.

"There she is!" One of them called out.

I started to run again.

"Hey wait don't go." Said a familiar voice.

I turned around to see Eren, holding the boy that had protected me earlier by his dark blue hair, pulling it up so he winced in pain.

"If you don't come here, we won't let this kid go!" Eren said with a thin smile on his face.

I hesitated and Eren pulled the boy's hair more.

"Ok! Ok!" I yelled. "Just let him go!"

Eren smirked yet again and pushed the boy to the ground. I ran to him to see if he was okay. He had a scratch on his face and one of his black eyes was swollen.

"I'm so sorry," I started crying. "I'm going to leave you alone now and go with these boys so you won't get hurt again, kay?"

I got up and started to walk towards the gang where Eren was waiting with a sharp stick.

"Come over 'ere!" He yelled.

I knelt down infront of him and put my head down, ready for the beating. I stopped crying because I would not give him the satisfaction of seeing my tears. He lifted the stick and he was aiming for my neck. _Am I going to die?_

_"_Argh!" I heard Eren cry out in shock.

I saw a teenage boy standing over me, lending his hand so I could get up.

_Wow, he's really tall!_

"Are you okay?" He asked me gently.

"Y-yeah." I said shakily. Then my mind turned to the boy that had protected me."Oh is he alright?" I asked worriedly.

"Hehe don't worry. I'm fine!" I turned around to see the boy smiling and laughing. "The main thing is, are you alright?" He smiled at me and I blushed a little.

"Yes, thanks to you." I said to the two boys.

The older one smiled and said, "My name is Itachi. Itachi Uchiha. And this is-"

"My name's Sasuke!" The boy said excitedly. "Sasuke Uchiha! I'm Itachi's little brother!"

"Nice to meet you Itachi-San, Sasuke-San."

"Itachi and Sasuke is fine."

"Ok! My name is-"

"There you are!" Called out a worried voice.

I cringed. _Uh-oh..._

Kabuto came up to me with a very upset look on his face.

"What were you thinking?" He yelled. "Do you have any idea how frantic I was, looking for you? You are in a lot of trouble young lady!" After his rant, he suddenly realised Sasuke and Itachi were standing there that whole time. "Oh. Sorry, I was just very worried about my sister here. She tends to be reckless." He laughed awkwardly.

"Of course." Itachi assured. "I'm the same way with Sasuke here," he said gesturing to his younger sibling scratching his head in embarrassment.

**(A/N: Itachi and Kabuto are the same age in this fic)**

"Onee-chan!" We both groaned in unison.

"Well it seems like these two get along quite well, hmm?" Itachi teased, causing both of us to blush.

"Itachi-nii!" Groaned Sasuke.

"Well it's about time we got going." Kabuto stated.

Itachi nodded in agreement. "I hope we can see eachother sometime soon." Although it seemed like he was talking to Kabuto, he was looking at me the whole time.

"Bye Sasuke!" I called out as he walked away.

He turned around and returned the sentiment. As he and his brother walked away, I realised it was still raining. I'd had too much to deal with to notice. I watched as they walked away and promised myself not to forget their kindness but more so, wondering if I'd ever see them again...

_I never got to tell them my name..._

**Hey this is my first story so please no flames! I'm very fragile... :D Look for updates kay!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hurt

I turned to Kabuto.

"What's wrong, Onee-chan?" I asked my big brother.

"Guess what, neessan?" Kabuto exclaimed excitedly.

I cocked my head in reply.

"I found us a place to stay! Isn't that great!"

"Really Onee-chan?" I said bursting with excitement. "Who are they?"

"He is a really nice ninja who says we can live with him. He said he's going to teach us ninjutsu as well!"

Now that got me excited. I knew a lot medical ninjutsu from Kabuto and could easily outclass an expert medic. _I wonder what he'll teach me?_

"So what do you think?" Kabuto asked me, obviously thinking about my comfort.

"I think..." Leaving him on edge. "It's a great idea! Lets go!" I laughed at his sigh of relief.

"You little trickster!" He said as he grabbed me and tickled me.

"Onee-chan!" I tried to scream inbetween giggles.

He let me go and took my hand.

"Let's go." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

_Onee-chan, where would I be without you..._

After a long day of walking, we made it to our new guardian's place. It was so large, I thought I was going to get lost. We were met by a kunoichi who showed us in. She seemed really nice, and she listened to me when I told my story. She said her name was Tayuya and she was 12. That's the same age as Kabuto. _**(A/N: Everyone like that's around the same age as Kabuto so bear with me.)**_

When we got to the door of the mans door, Tayuya told me he was a really nice man who takes in orphans as his own. _I hope he likes me..._

The doors opened and we walked in, with me still holding onto Kabutos hand. We saw a extremely pale faced man, who on closer inspection, had _white _skin. His eyes had a yellow tinge to them and he seemed to have purple paint around them.

"Welcome," he said with a smile on his face.

_He's smiling. That's good isn't it?_

"My name is Orochimaru. I shall be your carer from this day forth." He stood up from his chair. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Hello Orochimaru-San!" I said excitedly.

"Just Orochimaru is fine." He replied. "Miss and mister..."

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi and this is-" Orochimaru cut Kabuto off.

"And what is this pretty young lady's name?" He asked sweetly.

"My name is..." I looked to Kabuto for permission to tell him my name.

He nodded in agreement.

"Yes?" Orochimaru prompted.

"Kochi" I stated.

"Kochi..." Repeated Orochimaru. "Doesn't that mean..." _Little girl? How interesting... _"Well Kabuto and Kochi Yakushi! Welcome to my household!" He threw his arms open.

"Thank you Orochimaru!"

"You have our deepest gratitude Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said, trying to keep the occasion formal.

"Haha. Now, now Kabuto-kun. This is no time to be formal! We should celebrate!" Orochimaru laughed.

Servants came out of nowhere and flooded the room. They all crowded around Kabuto asking what he and I like and whatnot. Kabuto looked very overwhelmed by the chaos.

"Kochi-chan, would you like me to take you to your room?" Asked Orochimaru coming to stand beside me.

"Yes please Oro-kun!" I said happily.

"Come now," he led me by my hand to my new room.

It was huge! He had obviously done work to the room because it was decorated to fit exactly what a six year old girl would want in her room. There were teddy bears, dolls, cushions and books. The room was like a rainbow! All of the colours swirling across the room to make beautiful combinations.

"Wow Oro-kun..." I breathed. "It's so cool!" I cried happily as I hugged the man.

He seemed to be surprised by the contact but hugged back.

"I'm glad you like it. If you ever need anything at all, just ask." He smiled down at me, not all that different from what a father would look at his child. "Maybe we should go back, Kochi-chan. I think Kabuto will be quite flustered from the attention." He winked at me.

"Ok Oro-kun!" I smiled happily as he took my hand again.

We returned to see Kabuto being fussed over and having clothes shoved into his hands. I laughed at this spectacle and Orochimaru laughed as well. We went over to him and managed to free him from his human prison. He came out panting.

"Well that was a new experience." He said inbetween breaths.

_I'm going to like it here, especially with Oro-kun and Onee-chan around..._

It had been three weeks since I had arrived at Orochimaru's house (more like castle) and I'd gotten used to my surroundings. I'd made friends with the shinobi and servants there. Tayuya was a red headed tomboy who always like playing tag or hide 'n' go seek with me. Sakon and Ukon were white haired twin brothers who always made me laugh by pulling pranks on the others. Jirobo was a giant orange who helped me with my fitness training regime and always gave me snacks when no one was looking. Kidomaru scared me out of my wits when I first met him but I found out later he was actually a really nice person. He would always compliment me on my crafts and make me a spider web if I wanted. But my best friend (apart from Tayuya because she's a girl) would have to be Kimimaro. He seemed really unfriendly at first but after a _lot_ of nagging he opened up to me. At one stage, I managed to get him to play dolls with me but Sakon and Ukon caught him so that was the last time he did _that_. Over all, life was pretty good. I had Kabuto-nii, Oro-kun and all of my friends.

Then one day, Kimimaro got hurt. Really hurt. I had been playing with Tayuya and Kabuto had rushed in to my room looking really worried and breathless. I had never seen my big brother this way before so I was immediately worried.

"Onee-chan! What's wrong?" I asked in surprise.

"Kimimaro,.. Ambush... Injured badly... Help..." He then collapsed of exhaustion.

"Onee-chan!" I rushed over to Kabuto but then... "Kimimaro!" I cried in shock. "Tayuya!"

"Yes Kochi-San?"

In moments like this it was always formal and obedient Tayuya that comes out.

"Take care of Kabuto, I'm going to find Kimimaro!" I ran off before she could object.

_Oh Kimimaro... I hope you are alright..._


End file.
